Conversations Over Coffee
by Stargirl888
Summary: Learning Lessons Verse: Rachel finally finds out how Brittany and Santana's switching works.  WARNING: relating to Domestic Discipline in relationships


**Title: **Conversations Over Coffee

**Author: **Stargirl888

**Word Count: **About 1700

**Spoilers: **None

**Pairing: **Brittany/ Santana, mentions Rachel/Quinn

**Rating: **T

**WARNINGS: **Discussions relating to Domestic Discipline in relationships

**Summary: **Learning Lessons Verse: Rachel finally finds out how Brittany and Santana's switching works.

**A/N: **Okay, a few things here. First off, thank you for all your support and comments on this verse so far! Everyones interests and questions have provided a lot of inspiration for me. I know a few people asked if Rachel and Quinn will start switching, and I want to just clarify for everyone that no, that will not happen with regards to discipline.

I want to also add that Brittany and Santana's explanation to Rachel is the perfect world, how things should be done version. Like when you're told to count to ten when you feel like you may lose your temper – yes that is what you should do, but it's not always possible. They're generally pretty good about discussing problems and what not rationally but there will be times that they argue and I'm not trying to portray Brittany and Santana as having this perfect relationship where everything always flows smoothly. I want it to be realistic.

Finally, I have exams coming up over the next few weeks so just a heads up that there may be longer delays between updates for the next few weeks.

**-0-0-0-**

"No Santana, there is no way I'm wearing that." Rachel said for probably the tenth time that day. She had been kidnapped by Santana and Brittany for a wardrobe makeover earlier that day when the pair ambushed her during her Saturday morning vocal exercises.

"Rachel why did you even agree to this if you were just going to shoot down all our suggestions." Santana huffed as she put aside the jacket she had been holding up.

"Umm, if you recall, I only agreed because you threatened to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and replace all my clothes without my input if I didn't."

"At this rate I might still do that." The latina mumbled to which Rachel chose not to respond. They continued to look around for a while more before finally leaving with a small bag that contained the only two shirts the couple had managed to talk Rachel into.

"Shit." Santana muttered, coming to a dead stop as the trio entered the food court.

"What?" Rachel asked, trying to unsuccessfully follow the latina's line of sight while Brittany let out her own exclamation of annoyance.

"The brunette at the centre table." Santana muttered, stepping to one side when she realised she had stopped in the middle of the walkway.

"Okay," Rachel murmured questioningly as she spotted a lithe brunette of about their age sitting at a table with some friends. "So who is she?"

"Danielle Christians, rather ironically from Southern Star'" Brittany explained quietly, naming the Christian school in the next town. "We know her from cheer."

As Rachel was about to asked for more details on why the pair clearly had a problem with the girl, Danielle glanced up from her food, as she and her friends rose to dispose of their trash, pausing and smirking when she saw them. Not hesitating Santana strode over to her, Brittany and Rachel in tow while Danielle indicated for her friends to go on ahead of her.

"Santana, Brittany, I didn't expect to see you here." Danielle greeted them with a fake smile as they came to stand next to the table, completely ignoring Rachel who had hung back slightly.

"Well considering that it's Saturday and this mall is the only one in Lima, I wouldn't think it that surprising." Santana replied dryly. "however finding you here, when I know this mall is a good few miles out of your way...?"

"Visiting friends in the area." Brittany subtly grasped Santana's hand in her own, both a calming and warning gesture which unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by Danielle.

"I see you two are still content to flaunt your pervert ways for all to see. Still both unable to find real men?"

"Still unable to be honest with yourself?" Santana retorted cryptically, forcing herself to relax as Brittanys grip on her wrist tightened slightly. Danielle just rolled her eyes, though it was obvious that her smirk became more forced.

"You know what, you better just hold on to this twisted thing you two have going on; even a dumb blond is way above your standards." Rachel stared in shock as Danielle waltzed away, amazed that someone who wasn't Santana would make such a blatantly bitchy comment unprovoked.

"San, let it go." Brittany said quietly but firmly, entertwining her fingers with Santana's and after a moment the latina managed to pull her gaze away from the retreating figure and give Brittany a small smile.

"I'm fine." She sighed and Brittany nodded squeezing her hand to convey her pride that Santana had not rose to the bait, unable to kiss her like she wanted to – they may have been in a fairly well known lesbian relationship but it was still Lima and PDA's other to a peck on the cheek in greeting just caused more trouble than it was worth.

After ordering their food, Brittany and Santana explained their history with Danielle with Rachel. They had been friendly rivals since they first met during a cheer competition in Freshman year but when Brittany and Santana went public about their relationship things changed. Danielle would ignore them at competitions where before she would greet them and they'd chat between events. It was only after Santana had spotted Danielle watching them make out at in the bathroom after they had won Regionals that things turned antagonistic. Confronting Danielle on her clearly aroused state, Danielle had freaked out and been on their case ever since. They didn't see her often, just at the occasional cheer competition or party but whenever they did, Danielle would go out of her way to annoy them.

After lunch the girls decided to wander about for a bit longer before stopping at a little cafe for coffee. They were discussing a pair of boots Santana was debating going back to buy when she felt Brittany stiffen beside her. Looking around to determine the cause, Santana saw the girls who had been with Danielle in the food court milling about outside a shop across the way from them and glancing around, she was just in time to see Danielle step into the bathroom

"I'm just going to the loo." Brittany said as she tried to stand up when Santana stopped her.

"B, just let it go." Santana said softly, quickly putting two and two together.

"But San, she practically said you didn't deserve me." Brittany argued, well aware that that was a particularly sensitive nerve for the latina.

"I know she did but it's not worth the trouble. Let it go." Santana met her gaze steadily until, huffing, Brittany dropped back into her seat.

"It's not like I'd get caught."

Rachel watched the whole conversation with interest, wondering how Santana didn't just cave to the cute pout on Brittany face.

"You know one of these days, you guys are going to have to explain to me how you two work." She said as curiosity got the better of her. Both Santana and Brittany turned to look at her questioningly. "The switching." Rachel explained, lowering her voice and glancing around to check no one was close enough to overhear.

Brittany glanced to Santana, raising an eyebrow in question.

"What do you want to know?" Brittany asked calmly once Santana had nodded her agreement to them discussing this and not missing Rachels relief that she hadn't overstepped some sort of line.

"How does it work, I mean, how do you even know who's in charge? I used to think it was a planned thing, like you scheduled when you switched roles but then today you I watched you both switch without even discussing it first and what happens if you disagree, or if you both are in the wrong or – "

"Slow down." Brittany chuckled and even Santana had an amused smirk on her lips, though she had her arms crossed defensively across her chest. Rachel smiled sheepishly and waited as the pair thought over how to answer.

"Our relationship works for us." Santana said slowly after a minute, not used to discussing this with anyone but Brittany. "but it's not easy to explain how. We don't have like a rule book or guidelines we're following or anything like that and we've never really tried to explain it to someone before." Rachel nodded to show she understood. "Britt and I are not like you and Quinn. For you, Quinn is always the one in charge and expects you to listen to her when she says something, right?"

"Yes." Rachel agreed.

"Well for us, most of the time we're like an average couple. She is not in charge of me, nor I of her and the only time that changes is when..." Santana trailed off as the waitress appeared with their coffee.

"Is when one of us is either going to do something they shouldn't or have already done so." Brittany picked up Santana's sentence once they were relatively alone again. "So if I'm in the wrong, then Santana will take on the dominant role and I'll have to listen to her, but only for issues around that situation." Brittany was careful to use an example that placed her in the submissive role, not wanting to make her girlfriend more uncomfortable than she already was.

"But what if you don't agree with her assessment that you were in the wrong?" Rachel asked.

"It depends on the situation and it's rare for that to happen because we generally know when we're doing something that we shouldn't and just need a reminder. Like just now when Santana warned me not to cause Danielle trouble – it would've been wrong of me to do that so Santana took the dominant role and reminded me I shouldn't cause trouble with her, which I knew but was trying to ignore. If I disagreed with her then I would still have to heed her warning until we had discussed it and we had decided on a compromise."

"And if you had already done something that Santana only found out about after the fact?"

"Something that I didn't feel was wrong but Santana did?" Brittany clarified

"Yes."

"Because of our history Santana also normally knows when I have done something that I didn't feel was wrong even though she does, and visa versa so she'd tell me why she had issue with whatever it was and we'd come to a decision as to how to proceed. If she convinces me that it was wrong then it's up to Santana to decide on the consequences and if she doesn't convince me then we discuss and compromise, deciding on what would happen if the situation arose again."

"You make it sound so simple." Rachel confessed "Quinn and I have more problems and that with only her in charge."

"It sounds that way because we're only explaining the bare outline of how it works, or should work. In reality its neither simple nor easy and every situation is different." Santana replied

"And you guys never get confused about if something's a warning or a suggestion?"

Both shook their heads, no. It was obvious to them when something was a warning, generally because they already knew they shouldn't be doing something and could read each other better than most.

The trio was once again interrupted by the waitress with the bill and the search for purses brought an end to the conversation.

**-0-0-0-**

**AN2: **So I didn't particularly like this chapter since I found it rather dry but I wanted to get some of the explanation out of the way. I'm sure I haven't answered every question you had about their relationship, since I want some things to be revealed through other situations but I hope it answered a few.

As always I would love to know your thoughts, questions, suggestions and idea's so please leave a review :)


End file.
